In the prior art, silicone compositions have been employed as release agents for materials such as pressure sensitive adhesive systems. These release agents have traditionally been solvent solutions or aqueous emulsions of reactive silicone polymers. Examples of these materials may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,545 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,731 which are hereby incorporated by reference. One object to these products is the problem that is related to the solvent which is evaporated during the curing stage. This solvent if vented to the atmosphere causes air pollution and this requires expensive solvent recovery equipment. Completely aqueous products present no pollution or solvent recovery problem but this type of product has had limited use for specialized applications such as asphalt and latex packaging. The use of a solvent has always been considered necessary to reduce viscosity and to make handling and coating of the silicone composition easier. Also, by proper selection of the solvent, the highly reactive polysiloxanes have been stabilized to give good shelf life to products that are normally unstable.
It has now been found that a solventless polysiloxane composition can be formulated for rendering flexible sheet materials non-adherent to surfaces to which they normally adhere. These compositions are based on the use of a low viscosity vinyl chainstopped polysiloxane or a low viscosity silanol chainstopped polysiloxane, an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a catalyst for curing the composition. This type composition may be applied to a paper substrate without the use of a solvent. One method of applying this composition is by using a smooth roller followed by a doctor blade to remove excess composition.